The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Shamrock.
The new Hydrangea originated from an open-pollination in 1998 of a unnamed selection of Hydrangea macrophylla, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Hydrangea macrophylla, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Shamrock was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Varengeville Sur Mer, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings taken in Varengeville Sur Mer, France since the spring of 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.